Summons
Summons, also know as Gaurdians are ancient elemental dieties entrusted with the survival of mankind. During times of war these gaurdians are called to battle by powerful summoners, or sent down by Serise to aid her Holy Warriors. In the times of old when magic was plentiful, the Cosmic Goddess Serise alone watched over the heavens as its sole protector, but soon Humans began to wage wars against themselves and others and serise, fearing her intervention could cause a revolt created the Summons in the hopes that they could stop the wars. But she soon learned that even they were not strong enough to stop the conflict and were sent back to serise. Years went on and more wars were waged, so Serise decided to continue crafting these Dieties, each taking a portion of her power to create and she soon found herslef weaker than her fated adversary Chaos. But the Humans found a way to work with these Summons rather than fight them and so began the tradition of them being grafted to Users, and through the years powerful summoners have also learned to controll these beasts. Summons There are currently 12 Summons, one for every class and element. Cerberus- Also known as Cerberus Hellcat '''is the Summon for the Element of Fire '''Machina of the Four- or just Machina 'is the summon for the element of Steel '''Colossus-' is the Summon for the element of Earth '''Manda- or''' Basilisk is the Summon for the element of Poison '''Legion- '''is the Summon for the element of Spirit/Holy '''Reaper- or The Reaper is the Summon for the Element of Death or Darkness, later replaced by Malice Leviathan- is the Summon for the Elemt of Water, later he is replaced by Dreadnaught as the Element of Water Sirene- Also known as Siren or Lady in the Water 'is the Summon for the Element of Ice, She is later replaced by 'Thorn Raiden-''' Also known as '''AllFader or All Father is the Summon for the Element of Thunder Angel-''' The Avatar of the Holy Warrior Talon, She is the Summon for the Element of Light '''Aether- The Avatar of the Holy Warrior Marrow, He is the Summon for the element of Wind/Air Illumina- 'The Most powerful and uncontrolled of the Summons, She is the Summon for the Cosmos and the Only Summon that acts on her own will. Warrior force During the 2nd War the forces of Evil proved too much for the 8 Remaining Heroes so Serise, by the prayers of Justice and the remaining Acolytes released the Barrier glyph placed on the temple of AMON and set free 7 summons, '''Cerberus,Colossus,Machina,Leviathan,Reaper,Legion, and Manda '''and together they sucessfuly foiled the Emperor's plans, saving huanity. Serise, fearing one day the Emperor would rise again grafted one Summon to each of the heroes (except Kid Vicious who can already summon Soulfire) that they could use in times of need. 'Ocelot whose main element was Fire was grafted Cerberus Hellcat Frost whose main element was Earth was grafted Colossus Ivy '''whose main element was '''Steel was grafted Machina Justice '''whose main element was '''Spirit was grafted Legion Arliss '''whose main element was '''Darkness '''was grafted '''Reaper Thorn '''whose main element was '''Water was grafted Leviathan Cell '''whose main element was '''Poison was grafted Manda 'The 13 Days' The summons were brought back for the 13 Days, A comic based on the Square Enix game Final Fantasy 13 Similar to the way the summons are acquired in XIII, The Heroes must battle thier summon before they can controll it, But unlike the summons in the game They only work in a rideable mode, similar to gestalt. After the hero has used up thier time in this mode the Summon unleashes a devastating attack then leaves. They are summoned from Summon Stones, a play on the Mystical Monster marbles, a well known game in the DK Universe. All 12 summons appear in this version, Elite Summons Summons return in Warrior Force; Elite, but they are 12 completely new summons this time not having to be one of each element, rather a summon that reflects the powers and personality of the Summoner. Ocelot-Amun-Ra Phillip-Amaterasu Jack-Bahamut Jude-Heirophant Alcide-Pestilence Sid-Thor Byron-Agni & Rudra Gliver-Anima